


Make The First Move

by fandomscombine



Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asking them out, Awkward Conversations, Banter, Best Friends, Cheesy, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fred Weasley is a Wingman, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gen, George Weasley Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oblivious George Weasley, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Sass, Sassy, Sweet, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Wholesome, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: The Yule Ball is only a month away, but the boy you were hoping to ask you out still hasn’t make a move. So you decided to take matters into your own hands.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941466
Kudos: 44





	Make The First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Original date posted on Tumblr: November 07 2020
> 
> (With guess appearances of Fred and Cedric)
> 
> This is an entry for @heloisedaphnebrightmore ’s 1k Followers Writing Challenge
> 
> Fluff prompt #1 “Do you find it sexy when girls make the first move, or should I wait for you to do it yourself?”  
> Fluff prompt #6 “If you want to make a move, today would be the perfect time to go for it.”  
> Trope #8 Friends to lovers
> 
> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.
> 
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

y/n l/n is not a girly girl. You would categorize your fashion mentality to value comfort and functionality more than style.  
Yes, during the weekends, you do tend to rock a graphic tee, jeans, soft sneakers and a outwear of choice, depending on what you’re feeling that day- be it a leather jacket, causal blazer to a denim jacket.  
Hey in your defence, the Scottish Highlands where Hogwarts is located isn’t exactly the warmest place, besides students are only allowed to wear casual clothes during the weekends.  
But every now and then you do wanna pop on a skirt or a dress, especially when its warm outside.  
This upcoming event though…. you, like everyone else is oh so very much do want to feel like a star! To feel elegant! Luxurious!  
That’s right the Yule Ball is only a month away. It is all that is in every single student’s mind ever since it was announced. Who would their date to the ball be? What outfit would they wear?  
A number of students had already picked their respective dates and dresses. However, a remaining select few have not done either- Like yourself. Time is running out and the pool of available potential partners is decreasing day by day.  
You didn’t mind going alone, as long as you have a great time with friends, going alone it isn’t really a big deal. But there is a small childlike wishful thinking that wants to have a fairy tale experience.  
It also isn’t helpful that you had started to develop feelings for a certain redheaded twin over the summer. You swear that he too felt the dynamic changed between the two of you- who knew that 3 weeks tinkering with joke shop ideas and fixing out the burrow’s garage could be so impactful.  
Though now coming to think of it, could you have just read the signs all wrong? The lingering stares, the tighter and longer hugs… Could this be signs that he planning of ways to murder you? Because if this were all romantic signs, wouldn’t he have had asked you out to the ball by now? It was no secret that you hadn’t said yes to anyone yet.  
So, what’s taking so long? George Weasley is one of the most confident and popular guys on campus. Surely, he wouldn’t chicken out or get nervous to ask you.  
Right??  
Pushing boy trouble aside, you focus back on the dress catalogue your mum had sent you earlier today.  
Flipping through the pages, 2 dresses caught you eye. One was a short tule the other had a long side leg slit.  
You were in the process of bookmarking the page when you felt the catalogue being pulled out of your grasp.  
‘Hey!’ You instinctively shouted to the culprit.  
‘What’s this?’ George said, turning to the front cover. ‘“Madam Bella’s Evening Gowns, Autumn/Winter 1994”’  
‘Give it back George!’ You tried to take it from him, but he quickly held it above his head.  
You stood on the bench in hopes to extend your reach. You could almost take hold-  
‘Catch Freddie!’ Shouted George and threw it across the table.  
Fred flipped to the dogeared pages. ‘Ahh..’ He was scanning through the choices you had circled. ‘Great choices indeed, my dear y/n!’  
At first you weren’t sure if he was teasing you or being sincere.  
That must had shown on your face as Fred continued, ‘I’m serious y/n/n!’ He placed his left hand on his heart and raise his right. ‘I swear! But you would look good in any dress anyway.’  
You blushed at his compliment. ‘Thanks for the confidence boost Freddie.’  
He hands back the catalogue to you, and as you took it, he whispered in your ear. ‘A little hint though,’ He shifts back a bit- now being face to face. ‘My vote is on the slit dress...’  
Your brows scrunched together- was this boy seriously giving you fashion advice?  
‘….I know George would like that..’ He steals a quick glance towards his twin, who has now turn bright red, both from being embarrassed and furious at him. ‘… I-I mean, it would match George’s dress robes.’  
Fred sends you a final wink and bids you both goodbye.  
You watch Fred exit the Great Hall, never letting him out of sight until he turns the corner. Which George to grateful for, as that had bought him time to calm his face down.  
That was the one of the weirdest exchanges you’ve ever had yet, but you also couldn’t help but wonder if there was some truth to it.  
George cleared his throat ‘So…y/n...Have you got a date yet?’  
‘No why?’ You look over at him and you thought that you might give your hypothesis a try. Smirking hopefully, you asked ‘Are you gonna ask me?’  
If you only knew what was going on inside of George’s head, the boy was panicking.  
It was as if time slowed. Or it was because George’s thoughts are going a thousand miles a second.  
Of course, he wanted to ask you to go with him!  
But his brain was feeding him of insecurities. What if you didn’t want to go with him? What if you did say yes but only as a friend?  
Plus, he didn’t want to ask you in front of all these people, thinking that you might be pressured by the crowd to agree.  
No, he wanted to do it in a private, more intimate setting. Deserving of your beauty and grand place to confess his feelings.  
He’d dream that in return you would say ‘Yes, I loved to go to the ball with you, George!’ and perhaps even say those 3 words he’s been dying to hear-more in the romantic nature than of friendship- and if he was lucky, maybe even share a kiss, that would be the best case scenario.  
The worst-case scenario would be you rejecting him, possibly forever ruining the relationship with his best friend and having his heart broken- at least that case, nobody else would witness that.  
‘Eh George?? Georgie?? Hello??’ You frantically wake a hand in front of him. ‘Earth to George Weasley!!!’  
Great, when you finally had the courage to ask him to be your date-albeit indirectly- You broke him.  
‘uuh.. I… I have to go...’ George looked like a deer caught in headlights  
‘What?’  
His eyes, dart upwards, thinking of an excuse. ‘Yes, I have to go… GO CLEAN MY SOCKS!’ Unfortunately, for him, in an uncharacteristic manner, he failed to think of a believable lie. ‘I’ll see you later!’  
And with that he rushed out the Great Hall, leaving you once again gawking with a confused face at another Weasley twin.  
~  
You had your back against one of the rock formations near the Black lake, deciding which of the 2 dresses you would be wearing to the ball.  
You were enjoying the last good sunny autumn days, taking in the sights of other students having a picnic on this beautiful Saturday. When suddenly a figure had landed right in front of you.  
‘Ahhh!’ You had jumped in fright, causing you to slip a bit.  
‘I got you, I got you!’ You felt arms holding you tight, preventing you from falling off the rocks.  
Once you had regained your balance you check to see the perpetrator that had gave you a heart attack.  
‘CEDRIC DIGGORY!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!!’  
The boy chuckled. ‘I know y/n/n, but I just couldn’t help it!’  
You narrowed your eyes at him. Which made him laugh even more.  
‘You know you love me.’ He gushed, bring you into a hug.  
‘And that is my weakness’ Your reply being muffled by his shoulder. You Cedric were as close as brother and sister, having basically grew up together as both your families super close. Your father is best friends with his father and so are your mothers ever since their Hogwarts days. Therefore, naturally you and Cedric have a close bond too, being joined at the hip since birth-the only time part was the 3 months that you are older by.  
It has been a while since you two had caught up with each other, him being busy with the Triwizard Tournament ofcourse.  
‘Have you got any idea about the second task?’  
‘Yeahh’ Cedric gulped.  
You crocked a brow. Not buying his bullshit.  
Cedric scratched the back of his neck. ‘Fine, I haven’t….’ Gazing towards the lake, he continued. ‘But I think it’s got something to do about the water.’  
You take hold of his hand. ‘Hey, it’s alright. You’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it out.’  
‘Thanks y/n. I thought initially you wouldn’t be against me joining.’ He confessed.  
‘You know I would support you no matter what. But don’t get me wrong, I’m worried for you Ced, always am. The tournament just upped it to level 1000! But I know that you have it in you to win this, to be the Triwizard Champion!’ You beamed. ‘Imagine that Ced, a Triwizard Champion in the family!’  
‘It would be great, would it?’  
‘Now to the matter at hand, The Yule Ball.’  
‘What about it?’  
‘Have you asked someone yet? You enquired.  
‘Well there is this gorgeous lady that I’ve been meaning to ask…’ He hinted. ‘Though I am waiting for the right opportunity to ask her, you see everything has to be perfect!’  
‘Awww, what an absolute sweetheart!’ You swooned.  
Behind Cedric, you could have sworn that you saw someone in the trees. However, in your eagerness to know more of Cedric’s possible date, you brushed it off as the swaying of the branches and falling autumn leaves.  
‘How about you? Has Mr. Beater asked you yet?’  
You sighed. ‘Not exactly…’  
Cedric leaned forward with hands on his chin, interested to hear more.  
‘He asked if I had got a date yet, to which I said no. Then teased if he was gonna ask me.’ You recalled. ‘Then he froze. I guess I broke him, cause the next thing he said was that he’s got to go clean his socks.’  
That had Cedric doubling over. ‘George really said that?!?!!?’ He had his arms wrapped around his stomach. ‘Clean his socks?!!??’  
‘Yeah yeah yeah, laugh all you want Diggory. But you still hadn’t asked Cho out yet.’  
‘Heyy! I told you I am waiting for the right moment!’  
‘C’mon Ced, Sweet intentions aside. Cho has been declining offers to the ball, time is running out and I bet she is getting tired waiting for you to make a move, especially this close to the ball.’ You know how much Cedric likes Cho and hate to see him sad if and when Cho doesn’t get tired of waiting for him. ‘Sooner or later she might just say yes to some other guy, cause you’re talking so long!’  
‘I’m sorry Cedric.’ You had realized that you projected your own frustrations on him. ‘I didn’t mean to go off on you like that.’  
‘I know y/n, it’s alright really.’ He smiled, having come up with an idea ‘How about this, the next time you see George, YOU ask him out?’ He suggested.  
‘ME?!?’  
‘Yes.’ He insisted. ‘That why we would get a definite answer. And this time not more asking in an indirectly direct way. - We don’t want another system error in that head of his. Deal?’  
‘Deal’  
Picking up the discarded catalogue, he remarked. ‘Hmmm, I think that the long one would suit the occasion better, don’t you think? Being it a formal event and all.’  
You agreed. ‘and you‘re not the first one to say that too.’ You muttered-more to yourself.  
‘Huh?’  
‘Nothing!’  
‘So what color are you thinking? Blue or…’  
‘Oh I got that all figured out! I was thinking that since the point of the Triwizard Tournament is school unity, I want the grown to be featuring my house colours.’  
~  
Fred had ran back to the Gryffindor dormitories as fast as he could. Glad to spot that his twin brother laying down on the bed.  
As much as he enjoys teasing his siblings. He could no longer endure the obliviousness of his brother and y/n. He can no longer take the constant nonessential pining, especially when they obviously like each other.  
Fred had been trying to get them together for the past month, but it seems that subtly pushing them to the right direction isn’t working. Which leaves him with no choice.  
‘If you want to make a move, today would be the perfect time to go for it’ Stated Fred.  
‘What?’  
‘I can’t take it anymore Georgie!’ He grabs his brother by the collar. ‘I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I KNOW YOU LIKE Y/N AND BELIEVE ME GEOGRE WHEN I SAY THAT SHE LIKES YOU BACK OKAY.’ Fred pleads, shaking George with each word. ‘AND YOU HAVE GOT TO MAKE A MOVE TODAY! NOW! ASK HER TO THE BALL BEFORE CEDRIC DOES.’  
George now dizzy, mumbled. ‘What? How?.....How do you know this?’  
‘I saw them together at the lake and me being the best brother that you have decided to eavesdrop.’ Fred admitted. ‘And guess what, Cedric plans to ask a gorgeous lady- y/n- to the yule ball but is just finding the perfect opportunity.’  
‘Therefore, brother dearest, it’s only a matter of time til that happens. And I your very supportive wingman urge you to freaking ask y/n out RIGHT NOW before it’s too late.’  
That news that Cedric might ask y/n to the ball before he does, had put George back into his senses.  
In record time, George had tidy up his clothes and fixed his hair. ‘Right.’ He turned to Fred who was looking smug leaning on the door frame. ‘How do I look?’  
‘Smashing.’  
‘Great, Now get out of the way you prick.’  
~  
George was busy thinking on how to ask y/n out to the yule ball and possibly even side in the chance to ask to go on a date with him, when he accidentally bumped into someone.  
‘Wooooahh careful George!’  
Damnit! he thought, out of all the people in this huge school, he just had to bump into the one person he doesn’t want to see.  
‘Diggory.’ George growled.  
‘You two alright?’ Said a voice beside them.  
In his annoyance towards Cedric, George hadn’t noticed that you were close by. ‘Yeah, I’m good.’  
‘Heyy’ Cedric interrupted. George had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. ‘I’ll see you later okay?’  
Cedric kissed your forehead and whispered. ‘Good luck.’  
This was is. George interpreted that sibling affection as you going out with Cedric to the ball.  
Accepting defeat, he cleared his throat. ‘I guess imma go too-‘  
‘Wait George!’ You held onto his arm to prevent him from leaving. ‘I wanted to ask you something.’  
‘Go ahead.’ Replied George, curious onto what it is that is so important to ask him.  
‘Do you find it sexy when girls make the first move, or should I wait for you to do it yourself?’  
‘Hmm?’ George once again confused.  
‘Gosh you are slow sometimes aren’t you.’ You chuckled. You take a step closer to him, coming up face to face. ‘George Weasley will you go to the ball with me?’  
It took a second for George to believe what he was hearing. ‘YES!!’ He exclaimed then recomposed himself. ‘Yes, I would love to go to the ball with you.’  
Wrapping his arms around your waist, he decided to take it one step further- cause what else has he got to lose? ‘Will you y/n l/n go on a date with me?’  
You bring your arms to his neck, his him close. ‘I’d love nothing more.’ You grinned, pulling him into a long awaited kiss.


End file.
